


i'm (do)nuts about you

by lutes_and_dandelions



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutes_and_dandelions/pseuds/lutes_and_dandelions
Summary: Eskel had been in love with his best friend, Geralt, for years but he'd long since accepted it was a lost cause. After accepting an invitation to the local Christmas market, Eskel is expecting to have an enjoyable evening with his friend, he doesn't expect to find out that things aren't as unrequited as he'd always thought.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46
Collections: The Witcher Flash Fic Challenge: Secret Santa (TWFFSS20)





	i'm (do)nuts about you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepyxcoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyxcoffee/gifts).



> Thank you so much for such a wonderful prompt sleepyxcoffee! This has been so fun to write for you, I hope you enjoy this cute little piece and have had a wonderful festive season!
> 
> [](https://imgbb.com/)  
> 

[](https://imgbb.com/%22%3E<img%20src=)

Eskel stared down at his phone. The message from Geralt didn’t change, no matter how much he blinked at it. 

_Ciri is with Yen this weekend so I was wondering if you wanted to go for a wander around the Christmas stalls in the marketplace ?_

He rubbed the scar on his right cheek, a self conscious gesture he’d picked up. It didn’t hurt anymore but Eskel was still getting used to the new landscape of his face, would still do a double when he caught his reflection in the mirror. Before the scars, he would have answered Geralt’s message in a heartbeat but ever since he’d woken up in hospital, his face bandaged, he’d been much more hesitant about going out where people could see him. It wasn’t that he hated his scars, they showed that he was a survivor, something the doctors reminded him repeatedly. Apparently, very few people survived when their cars were t-boned by a lorry at high speed, but Eskel had. He couldn’t exactly explain this to every stranger on the street however so instead had put up with the stares no matter how much he didn’t like being gawked at. Still, it would be nice to see Geralt because it was _always_ nice to see Geralt. 

_Yeah alright, seven thirty? It’ll give me a chance to have dinner._

There would be food stalls at the market but the notch of missing upper lip still sometimes gave Eskel trouble while eating and he didn’t want to risk making a fool of himself. Thankfully, Geralt agreed to that time and Eskel heaved a sigh of relief before setting about making himself something to eat. 

It was a fifteen minute walk to the town square so at ten past seven Eskel shoved his feet into his winter boots, and wrapped himself up in a warm coat, scarf, hat and gloves. He was glad he did, as soon as Eskel stepped outside of his apartment building the cold bit into the exposed skin of his face, his breath a large white cloud visible in the yellow street lights. Driveways glistened malevolent with the promise of ice but the paths had been gritted so Eskel walked confidently as there was no danger of slipping. 

Walking along Main Street he passed bookshops, barbers, travel agents, banks, all closed for the night and locked up tight, Eskel purposefully didn’t look at his reflection in the windows. Strings of lights had been hung between each side of the street, and large flashing lights in the shapes of bells and stars had been attached to the street lamps, the effect was quite lovely. As he rounded the side of the town hall, the marketplace opened up before him in a dazzling, colourful Christmas extravaganza, filled with people perusing the wooden stalls and the beautiful products they had to offer.

There was so much to see that a shiver of excitement ran down Eskel’s spine, after the accident he hadn't felt particularly Christmassy, but he thought if anything could get him in the spirit the market would. First all he had to do was find Geralt. 

It didn’t take long. Easily recognisable by the shine of his bright, white blond hair sticking out from under his hat, Geralt was waiting for him outside of the entrance to the town hall. Also wrapped up against the cold, the only part of Geralt that Eskel could see was his face. High cheekbones, strong nose and brow, sharp jawline and beautiful eyes, they were all Eskel needed to see. As always the sight of his best friend made something tighten in Eskel’s stomach, his heart taking a momentary leap up to his throat before it settled back down again. Being in love with a man he’d known since childhood felt like a curse, but it was one he’d grown able to bear over the years. 

“Hey,” Geralt smiled, pulling Eskel into a firm hug as soon as he was close enough. 

“Hey yourself,” Eskel returned, trying not to melt into the embrace. Far too soon, Eskel made himself release Geralt so as to not give himself away. 

“Good day?” Geralt asked as they set off down the closest alley of stalls. 

Eskel didn’t go into too much detail, he hadn’t actually done that much. Ever since the accident he’d been working from home, not yet ready to face the office. Objectively he knew everyone he worked with would be supportive about the scarring but they weren’t forcing him back so he was going to continue happily editing technical manuals from home. Geralt had had a far more interesting day, a veterinary surgeon, the highlights for him had been the litter of puppies he’d delivered and a particularly friendly cat that had been brought in for its yearly injections. 

The first stall they stopped at smelt divine, filled with wreathes of pine decorated with dried slices of orange and cinnamon. At least it smelt good to Eskel, with a far more sensitive nose, Geralt had barely paused to look at the wreathes before he started sneezing. Smiling apologetically at the vendor, Eskel pushed his friend away and onto the next stall. 

As Geralt got control over himself Eskel admired the pretty jewellery on display. The rings and bracelets were made from pieces of cutlery. Little spoons, flattened and twisted, forks tines curled artfully. They were very lovely but Eskel had never worn jewellery and continued on.

Finally over his sneezing fit Geralt joined him for his perusal of the next stall, filled with jams and honeys from a local farm. It continued much like that, the two of them chatting and wandering from stall to stall, admiring whatever was on display. Soap, gin, more jams, more jewellery, whiskey, books, Eskel almost wished he hadn’t finished his Christmas shopping. He was aware that some people were _looking_ at his scars, but being with Geralt, someone who didn’t give a fuck, gave him confidence and Eskel found himself far more able to deal with it then when he was on his own. 

They were looking at a stall filled with knitted tree ornaments, incredibly cute little snowman, brussel sprouts and prawns all wearing Christmas hats when someone slammed into Eskel from behind, pushing him into Geralt’s chest. Strong arms wrapped around Eskel, steadying him, holding him while Geralt swore at whomever had pushed Eskel over. 

“Are you alright?” Geralt asked as Eskel straightened up. The grip he had on Eskel’s elbows coupled with the concern in Geralt’s eyes made Eskel’s cheeks heat. 

“Fine,” he smiled, before catching himself and letting it drop. No matter how often he practised, he still thought his smile was nothing more than an ugly grimace. 

“Don’t do that,” he said, with a tone of gentle chastisement, “your smile is as lovely as it’s always been.”

Eskel scoffed to hide the way Geralt’s words made his breath hitch. “I think you need your eyes tested,” he joked, moving onto the next stall. 

“Even with glasses,” Geralt pushed, “I’d still say the same thing.”

Eskel ignored him, staring resolutely at the carved wooden animals in front of him. 

“Eskel,” he said, gripping Eskel’s forearm and making Eskel turn to look at him. “I mean it.”

“Thank you,” Eskel forced out, unsure of what else to say. He trusted Geralt not to lie to him, trusted him with everything he had, but it was still so hard to believe. They stared at each other for a moment before Geralt’s eyes slipped away, focusing on something behind Eskel. 

“They have a coconut shy!” Geralt exclaimed, and the next thing Eskel knew Geralt had grabbed his hand and was pulling him through the crowds. They were both wearing gloves but the contact still made warmth spread up Eskel’s hand and arm. As always he felt exasperation towards the way his body reacted in Geralt's presence, they were grown men in their thirties, not teenagers, however it never seemed to have gotten the memo. 

The exasperation he felt towards himself quickly morphed into amusement as Eskel watched Geralt fail to knock any coconuts from their stands with the three bean bags provided. “Pathetic,” he teased, “poor effort.”

“Oh yeah, like you could do better,” Geralt griped, crossing his arms. 

“With my eyes closed,” Eskel smirked, digging out a few quid from his pocket to pay the vendor. After getting a good feel for the weight of the bean bag in his hand, Eskel aimed, and threw...and missed. 

Geralt began to crow beside him but after shooting him a quick glare, Eskel took aim again and with his two remaining bags managed to knock off two coconuts. His triumph quickly shut Geralt up and with some smugness Eskel picked out a cuddly toy in the shape of a ginger horse, pushing it into Geralt’s arm, “Merry Christmas.”

Lifting it up to eye level, Geralt stared at the horse long and hard before cracking a smile and tucking it under one arm. “I shall call her Roach,” he said proudly. 

“You’re not going to give it to Ciri?” Eskel asked, raising an eyebrow as they moved onto the next stall. 

“She already got loads,” Geralt answered primly, “and for some reason people stopped giving me cuddly toys years ago.” 

“Can’t imagine why…”

“I shall take Roach to work with me, she can sit on top of my computer.”

“Whatever makes you happy,” Eskel snorted. 

“It does,” Geralt said, a soft note in his voice that made Eskel’s heart kick up a notch.

As they looked over stalls filled with beautiful paintings, pet paraphernalia and _more jam_ , Eskel admonished himself. There was nothing special in Geralt’s tone, nothing to read into, nothing to hope for. He was just a guy, talking to his closest friend, which in itself implied a level of platonic intimacy between the two of them, allowing Geralt to feel more comfortable showing vulnerability. It was still hard though, to remind himself of the distinction. 

The last stall they reached sold hot drinks and fresh miniature ring donuts that smelt absolutely divine. 

“Hot chocolate and donuts?” Geralt asked, eyeing up the donuts being cooked before their eyes in a special fryer as he tucked Roach the horse inside of his coat, freeing up his hands. 

“Just a hot chocolate please,” Eskel said. His friend frowned at him, donuts had been a favourite of Eskel’s for years, but thankfully, Geralt didn’t say anything and only ordered one packet for himself.

It didn’t take long for their order to be filled and food and drink in hand, Geralt led Eskel over to one of benches that ringed the square. Sitting under a large oak tree, branches hanging quite low, it afforded them the feeling of some privacy, themselves in low light but able to watch the comings and goings of the market. Eskel relaxed back onto the bench, feeling less exposed out of the crowds and very carefully took a sip of his hot chocolate. 

“Are you sure you don't want one?” Geralt asked, holding out the warm ring of sugared golden dough between his thumb and index finger. Eskel hadn’t noticed him removing his gloves. 

Thinking it over for a second, Eskel decided it was worth the risk and nodded. He expected Geralt to hold it out for him to take, but instead he raised it to Eskel’s lips, looking utterly serious. At a loss, Eskel complied, opening his mouth and allowing Geralt to place the miniature donut on his tongue. Geralt’s bare fingers caught on Eskel’s lips as he pulled his hand back, making Eskel’s stomach twist. 

The donut tasted amazing, warm and sweet and filling, it’s texture utter heaven as Eskel carefully chewed it right at the back of his mouth so none could slip through the gap in his lip. When he was done, Eskel licked his lips, chasing the sugar that had managed to stick to them. He was considering going and buying his own packet when Geralt said, “You’ve got-” before wiping his free hand clean on his trousers and reaching out again, this time to brush sugar from Eskel’s chin. His thumb rasped against Eskel’s evening stubble and he had to fight to stop his eyes from closing at the gentle contact. Cheeks flaming, when Geralt pulled back, Eskel turned away, grateful for the low light.

They settled into silence, all thought of going for his own donuts gone, as Eskel sat beside Geralt, sipped his hot chocolate and ached. Geralt finished the rest of the bag and tucked it away in his pocket and then sat with his own cup cradled in his hands, leant forward with his knees on his elbows. 

After a few minutes, Geralt sighed and leaned back, putting his cup down on the other side of the bench, before beginning to jerkily tap his foot, a sure sign something was on his mind. 

“You alright?” Eskel asked, placing down his own cup.

“Yes...No?” The helplessness in Geralt’s voice made Eskel sit up a little straighter, turning to peer more closely at his friend. Shockingly, he found that his friends appeared too bright, too glassy. 

“Geralt?” Without any hesitation Eskel slid closer, pressing their thighs together as he wrapped an arm around Geralt’s shoulders, pulling him down to use his shoulder as a pillow. 

“Sorry,” he said, voice wobbling, “just, I almost lost you, you know?”

“I know,” Eskel agreed, resting his cheek on the top of Geralt’s head. 

“And I promised myself that if you ever woke up from that coma I’d tell you how I feel.” Geralt hadn’t even finished his sentence before Eskels heart started hammering in his chest, so loud he was sure Geralt must have been able to hear it. 

“What are you saying?” He asked, lifting his head and frowning, surely what Geralt was saying was too good to be true. 

Also lifting his head, Geralt stared at Eskel, they were so close that even in the low light, Eskel could see the flecks of amber in his impossibly light brown eyes. 

“I’m in love with you.”

For a moment, Eskel’s brain seemed to short circuit. All thoughts, rationale and otherwise, dissipated, leaving nothing but white noise in their wake. He couldn’t speak, he couldn’t move. Unable to react in any way, Eskel could only stare at Geralt, completely dumbfounded. 

“If you don’t feel the same way, that’s fine. I understand the chances are slim, I just had to tell you.”

“How?” Eskel managed to croak. “When? Why? I look like-”

“I don’t care what you look like,” Geralt interrupted, with great feeling, turning away and removing his hat so he could run his hands through his hair. “You could have had your nose chopped clean off for all I care, I’d still think you were the most beautiful man I know.”

“ _Geralt,_ ” Eskel gasped, his chest aching. 

“How? I don’t know,” Geralt continued, “I didn’t realise while it was happening. It was only when you started seeing that tree surgeon a couple of years ago that I noticed.”

“You hated him.”

“And now you know why.”

“You were jealous.” Eskel didn’t mean to say it with such a tone of wonder but he couldn’t help it. 

“Don’t remind me,” Geralt grumbled before heaving another sigh and turning back to look at Eskel. “What are we going to do now? I don’t really want to but it might be best to not see each other for a little while, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“What we’re gonna do now,” Eskel murmured, “or at least what _I’m_ going to do now, is kiss you stupid.” He cupped Geralt’s jaw, marvelling in the way his entire face lit up with happiness as he realised what Eskel was saying. Still, not wanting to leave any room for doubt, Eskel added, “I’m in love with you too, have been for years.”

“Thank fuck,” Geralt laughed, somewhat breathlessly, his chest heaving. 

Eskel nodded before finally bridging the distance between them and kissing Geralt softly on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
